Favorite flower
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Francis a toujours une rose à la main et porte à même la peau des tatouages pour une seule et même personne.


**Favorite Flower**

 **FrUk/Spamano/GerIta**

 **Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya et la pub provient de l'Office Hollandais des Fleurs pour l'initiative lajoiedesfleurs.**

 **Rating T**

La rose aux pétales délicats blancs et rouges tournoya entre les doigts habiles du blond. Francis respira le parfum doucereux de la fleur et, dans un soupir amoureux, il caressa légèrement ses abdominaux. Le français avait préféré venir quasiment au naturel en ne portant qu'une ceinture garnie de roses blanches et rouges pour cache-sexe. Il balança ses cheveux blonds en arrière. « Il le valait bien ». Un petit rappel inconscient sur l'une de ses marques contribuerait peut-être à relancer son économie. Il écarta l'une de ses cuisses jusqu'à la limite du tendancieux et offrit son regard de braise à sa némésis de toujours.

« France ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ce cinéma, râla Ludwig, pourtant enthousiaste pour la réalisation du projet jusqu'à ce que la bande d'exhibitionniste de l'Europe s'en empare.

\- Arrête de chauffer ce connard et nous avec, bordel !

\- Romano ! Il ne peut pas te chauffer à toi ! Madre de dios !

\- C'était une expression idiota ! Ce pervers ne me fait aucun effet !

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Sûr. Y a que toi… Bordel ! Bastardo !

\- Qui est son copain, Romano chéri ?

\- Idiota ! Tu en connais beaucoup des pays avec pour emblème une rose bicolore ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Angleterre, rouge comme une pivoine. Il tentait de disparaître derrière le parterre d'autres nations sans succès.

« Arthur, chantonna Francis en effleurant sa peau dorée avec la fleur.

\- Shut up, you stupid frog ! Just do it !

\- Je me suis dévoué pour la bonne cause. J'aurais droit à une récompense ?, susurra le français visiblement intéressé par une utilisation autre de son costume.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi il a obtenu le rôle pour la campagne de publicité, soupira Ludwig.

\- Parce que le FrUk, c'est vendeur. Vee ! Et il est à l'aise avec les fleurs… Reprends, Francis. Ne te déconcentre pas. Sois sexy !

\- Le mec le mieux gaulé de l'Europe dormait à poing fermé lors de la distribution des rôles, s'en mêla Romano, détruisant le bel effort de Feliciano pour reprendre la séance. D'ailleurs, il est bien réveillé, là ! Si on lance une campagne pour promouvoir les vétérinaires, on pourra sûrement compter sur lui avec la partie chaton… Feli ! Arrête de me secouer par la manche !

\- J'en ai assez ! C'est interminable ! Vee !

\- Tu es bien le seul à être insensible au physique de Francis, se moqua de lui Antonio.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison. Vee !

\- Action ! Francis !, cria Ludwig pour échapper à tout un tas de commentaires latins tendancieux.

\- Potato bastard ne t'a pas dit de te jeter sur Arthur, putain !

\- Il n'a pas bougé, Romano !, soupira Ludwig.

\- Il le pensait très fort, c'est tout !

\- Arrête d'embêter Arthur avec tes commentaires, Romano. Je sais que tu le fais exprès. Francis ! Action ! Et concentre-toi ! », ordonna Ludwig.

Francis reprit sa pose précédente. Il remonta la fleur sur ses abdominaux, sourit de manière éblouissante à la caméra et chantonna le slogan en anglais.

« Don't give to them any flower. Give the favorite flower ! »

Francis embrassa délicatement la rose. D'une simple pensée, ses tatouages de fleurs nationales de l'Angleterre apparurent sur sa peau. Un clin d'œil coquin fut lancé à la caméra.

« C'est dans la boîte !, se réjouit Ludwig. A toi ! Antonio !

\- Comment ça ? A moi ?

\- Tu as été élu : « homme le plus caliente » de l'Europe, alors tu y vas !

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, Romano !

\- Bastardo ! Ecoute un peu plus en réunion, bordel ! Feli a été élu l'homme le plus romantique, mais il n'est pas assez bien gaulé pour passer à la télévision !

\- Mais je ne vous permets pas !, se plaint Feliciano. Je suis capable d'enlever mes vêtements pour prouver que mon physique est loin d'être ingrat.

\- Feliciano, ce n'est pas forcément la peine que tu te dénudes, soupira Ludwig.

\- Et je suis mignon ! Vee !

\- Si tu le fais, je suis obligé de le faire avec toi. Et c'est non ! Putain ! On en a déjà parlé. Idiot de frère !

\- Franchement, d'un point de vue marketing, ce serait une bonne idée.

\- Tu devrais la fermer plus souvent, bastardo ! Pas question que je mette ma virilité en danger avec des œillets dans les cheveux !

\- Je suis d'accord pour me mettre des bleuets dans les cheveux, chantonna Feliciano.

\- Tu me ferais très plaisir, Romano.

\- Je te déteste, bastardo ! Oh ! Ne rit pas sous cape, bâtard aux patates, je t'attends au tournant pour te mettre des pâquerettes dans les cheveux ! Et idiota fera moins le malin pour faire sexy avec un pot de cyclamen ! »

Francis ricana en les entendant se chamailler pour savoir qui passerait ensuite. Il chemina entre les différents bouquets de fleurs pour atteindre sa loge. Il croisa Pays-Bas qu'il salua pour sa magnifique initiative pour relancer l'amour des fleurs et le romantisme en Europe. Il était tout à la contemplation de ses tulipes, heureux de propager son amour pour les fleurs avec le soutien de l'Union Européenne.

Francis soupira en entrant dans sa loge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en trouvant allongé sur le ventre et complètement nu son amant légendaire sur le canapé. Il remonta son regard désireux le long de ses jambes, s'attarda sur les fesses pour remonter le long de son dos et bloquer sur les tatouages de lys. Le sourire amusé d'Arthur ne lui parvint que plus tard. Il tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de lys blanc.

« Il paraît qu'on ne doit offrir à l'être aimé que sa fleur préférée. »

Flatté par cette attention, Francis s'approcha sensuellement de son compagnon. Le bout de ses doigts redessina sa colonne vertébrale et esquissa l'un des tatouages en forme de lys. Le français attrapa de son autre main le bouquet de fleurs blanches pour accepter son cadeau et déposa les tiges tout autour du canapé. Amusé, Arthur attrapa sa ceinture de roses quand il passa devant lui pour réclamer son présent. Ses yeux émeraude promettaient mille luxures tandis que sa main possessive remontait le long de sa cuisse.

* * *

 _N.B. : Alors, cet OS a été écrit en s'inspirant d'une campagne publicitaire des Pays-Bas financée en partie par l'Union Européenne mettant en scène de beaux jeunes hommes torse-nus… Bave… Euh… Alors, le but de cette campagne de pub est de promouvoir le fait d'offrir des fleurs. Le site des Pays-bas est vraiment sympa à aller voir, puisqu'il donne plein d'astuces et d'idées autour des fleurs. N'hésitez pas à aller baver devant les pubs._

 _Tout ça pour dire : _

_Je le savais !_

 _L'Union Européenne est en fait une communauté hippie avec pour activité principale celle d'une agence matrimoniale déguisée ! Je le savais ! Après l'organisation de speed-dating le « chez toi, c'est aussi chez moi » et le « si on faisait des échanges culturels d'étudiants et de policiers »… Cette pub est la preuve ultime ! Non, mais c'est vrai ! Des hommes torses-nus avec des bouquets de fleurs ! Agence matrimoniale hippie ! Si ! Je le savais !_

 _Autres fanfics : Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite de Drôle de Couple ce week-end, mais j'essaierai de préparer quelque chose pour au plus tard la semaine prochaine. Normalement, il y aura des drabbles à partir du samedi 14 novembre puisqu'il y a soirée des drabbles le vendredi. ;)._


End file.
